Ask Acid Rain
An ask/story blog about a pony named Acid Rain a bright green pony that can cause a cloud to rain acid, thanks to her necklace she is much taller then average ponies. Acid was born in a cloud kingdom named Coltlonimbus, her mother Azure tide and her father silver storm.Coltlonimbus was a kingdome put togther by acid's parents to help home distructive pegasi that were no longer welcome in their old towns. History When acid was only 7 years old the town beneath Coltlonimbus called Gallopway '''grew tired of the distruction coming from the pegasi of coltnimbus and decieded to rise against the kingdom above them. The unicorns of the town got togther and began to attack and break apart the town, sending the pegasi that lived there scattering. Acid's parents tried to defend their kingdom and daughter but the unicorns combined their power to make them into gems that fell to the ground. The unicorns left not knowing there was one pegasi left in the kingdom, Acid Rain. Story You meet Acid 11 years later, she is alone in the clouds and despises the ground ponies and is scared on stepping foot on the ground. She decides after much resistance to go the the ground and look for her mother and father's shattered gem peices. She gets to the ground and finds that only a few peices of the gems are still there and the rest are most likley in the town nearby, which is Gallopway. She decides that her size will make her stick out in the town. she asks her friend Tsar for help but the spell gets messed up and instead of a normal sized pony she becomes a filly. She deciedes it would be better if tsar goes with her to explore the town. They look at a near by antique shop and find a necklace with a shard from her mom's gem, but it is far out of their price range. tsar suggests that they do odd jobs to make the money but behind his back acid decides it is rightfully hers and she is going to steal it. she breaks in but as she's in the store she is spotted by tsar. The spell wears off and she is full size again, Tsar tells her to leave it and earn it but she grows angry about how the ponies treated her family and decides to steal it and leaves to the clouds. while furious she grows a storm ans says she is going to destroy the town. Below in Gallopway ponies notice and grow annoyed that the sky is so cloudy. One pony '''Star Charm, who was by her father's side as he led the ponies to attack Coltlonimbus, notices what is happening and being her paranoid self runs home to find out if her fathers journels have anything about what could be happening. Necklace Acids Necklace has been passed down through her mothers family, it amplifies the wearers special talent. For Acid she can make a whole storm of Acid rain instead of just a few clouds. The necklace also has some side effects, she is taller then average ponies, she does not need to eat only drink acid and her saliva is acidic.